


I don’t need a special present ‘cause you, you’re the one I want for Christmas

by FallOutStucky



Series: Chanhun Advent Calender [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Best Friends, Canon Compliant, Christmas, Christmas Music, Christmas Presents, Cute, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idols, M/M, Sehun - Freeform, Sweet Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 08:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16829077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallOutStucky/pseuds/FallOutStucky
Summary: Day 3:Chanyeol struggles to find the perfect Christmas present for Sehun. When he finally does it doesn´t really turn out as he had expected it to do.





	I don’t need a special present ‘cause you, you’re the one I want for Christmas

It was the night before Christmas and Chanyeol had just realised that he had got a present for everyone but Sehun.

Getting a present for their youngest was always the toughest to Chanyeol. Most other presents, for his members, his family and managers he'd already got sometime during November or maybe early December but Sehun's he always left for last.  
It wasn't that he didn't care, on the contrary, his presents for Sehun always had to be the most complex, thought-out ones. They had to be perfect, with a lot of meaning behind them.  
Sehun had been his best friend since their early trainee days and, to no one's surprise Chanyeol had some time along the way fallen in love with Sehun. Everybody knew that. His members, his family, hell the fans probably knew.  
So of course his present had to be extra special.  
Only Sehun didn't know about his friend's feelings for him, therefore the present also couldn't be too special, out of fear that the younger might suspect something.  
Because Chanyeol was fine with pining after Sehun as long as Sehun didn't know about his feelings. He could live with that, just imagining what could be.  
He couldn't live with Sehun knowing and rejecting him, turning their relationship awkward in the process.

So you see, a complicated task.

And Chanyeol always left it for last so that he had all the time of the world to think about it without having to worry about anything else.

This year though, with their late comeback and the rushed repackage and winter album, their schedule had been so packed that Chanyeol had simply forgotten about it.  
Like always he had got his family their presents really early whenever he saw something they might like it. And for his members he'd got matching coffee mugs. He'd got one for Sehun as well because the younger didn't like being left out of stuff like this. He had even got one for himself.

But it wasn't enough, he needed something else for Sehun. Something personal with a lot if meaning.  
And for the first time in years, he'd forgotten about it.

So now, with only one night left until they would all exchange their gifts, Chanyeol was panicking.  
Sehun had gone out with Jongin and Kyungsoo to watch a film so it was okay for Chanyeol to have his panic attack in the common room of their dorm.  
With Baekhyun and Junmyeon sitting on the couch watching him, as he paced around the room, messing through his hair and cursing several times.

"Shit. Fuck. What do I do now?", he asked defeated, staring at Junmyeon and Baekhyun as if they would magically provide him with an answer.

Junmyeon just took another sip of his tea and shrugged helplessly. Baekhyun not being of much more help.

"I have to make something myself", Chanyeol then concluded. "Every store is closed now."

Both nod.

"I can't draw for shit, crafting is dumb and one night isn't enough to compose and write a song."

They nod again.

"It should be something personal, like you know something that represents our friendship, but also something he really wants, I don't want to give him just some random shit." By now Chanyeol is sitting on the fluffy carpet in the middle of their living room, looking up at his two hyungs who exchange a troubled look.

"Bold statement", Baekhyun began, raising his hand is if asking for complete silence and attention. "How about you tell him how you feel? I think that would be something he really wants." He shrugged and Chanyeol turned red.

"What? Are you nuts? I'm never gonna tell him how I feel, he doesn't love me back…"

"…and you don't wanna destroy your friendship as it is right now. Yeah we have heard that", Junmyeon continued for him and takes another sip of his tea, clearly done with his younger members.

Chanyeol nodded. "Yes exactly. So I can't do that. Any other, actually helpful suggestions?" His gaze shifted between the two others.

They think in silence for some time, the clock ticking in the background. It made Chanyeol even more nervous. Sehun and the other two would return by 11pm, it was now 9.30, one hour and a half was by far not enough for him to make something that wasn't ugly or rushed or simply terrible.

Suddenly Baekhyun let out a triumphant squeak. "What?" Chanyeol turned towards him,a hopeful glimmer in his eyes.

"I have an idea. How about you make him a mix tape? You do have some empty CD's left in the studio, right? Just make him a CD with all the songs that connect you two."

Chanyeol's eyes lit up. This actually wasn't a bad idea at all. He told Baekhyun this and jumps up.

"Thank you, hyung I'm gonna start immediately!" With that he sprinted out of the room to go upstairs and lock himself into his studio for the next few hours.

When Baekhyun was sure that Chanyeol had closed the door he stood up as well and smirked at Junmyeon who let out a deep sigh.

"No. What are you planning?"

"I'm going to make my own mix tape and come through with my plan to get this two to admit their feelings for each other."

Junmyeon nodded slowly. "You know what, I have no I idea how you're gonna do this but count me in. I'm tired of their constant pining."

~•☆•~

They had arranged their Christmas gift exchange for the morning since they were scheduled for a show on Christmas Eve.  
By ten all nine of them had got some snacks, hot beverages and were gathered around their small, fake Christmas tree and started opening their presents, starting from oldest to youngest. Meaning that Sehun was the last one and that he had to wait about an hour until it was his turn and all of his hyungs were done opening theirs.

He always saved Chanyeol's for last so by the time he started opening those two, Chanyeol was practically a nervous mess. Anticipating this moment for too long by now. Sehun had started with the bigger package, knowing what it was already since he had seen seven others open the same thing already. He grinned when he took the mug out of the little paper container it came in. It was decorated with two pictures of him and Chanyeol. On the backside one older one, from their pre debut days and one very recent one on the front. They had changed so much since then but their starry eyed smiles were still the same. Both times grinning about some dumb joke, showing v-signs to the camera.  
Sehun's smile turned a bit nostalgic as he looked up at Chanyeol and mouthed a thank you. The other received it with a nod, still anticipating Sehun's reaction to the other gift.

When Sehun pulled away the wrapping paper he unveiled a normal CD case. Chanyeol had decorated the cover with another photograph of him and Sehun from last year, wearing Christmas hats, over their heads he had written 'Sehunnie♡Mixtape' as a title. He had also added little Christmas stickers to the picture and finished it off with putting a small bow in a corner of the cover.  
It had taken him almost four hours to come up with a draft of songs he was satisfied with.  
There was their debut song, the first song they had listened to together all those years ago, Sehun's favourite song, the first song they had written together, their station song and much more. Every song holding a lot of meaning for both of them. All in all there was a total of 17 songs on the CD. Two songs Chanyeol had written only very recently and which he wanted Sehun be the first one to listen to. They were love songs, which might be a bold move but Sehun didn´t have to know that Chanyeol had written them with him in mind.

"You like it?", Chanyeol asked tentatively. Sehun hadn't said a word while staring at the CD from every angle. Most of the other's were talking or minding their own business by now, only Junmyeon and Baekhyun were watching the two with attentive eyes. They were also the only ones noticing Sehun's glassy eyes when he finally looked up at Chanyeol nodding shyly. 

"I love it."

One could practically see the weight lift off of Chanyeol's shoulder as he finally relaxed and grinned a Sehun. "I'm glad."

"I'll listen to it as soon as we get back tonight."

They couldn't talk much more than that because seconds later their manager barged in, announcing that they had to get ready to leave in thirty minutes.  
They all gathered their stuff together and hurried to get ready. And momentarily Chanyeol doesn't think about how Sehun will react when he listens to the songs tonight.

He had almost forgotten about it by the time they leave the vans and return to their dorm almost thirteen hours later.  
He dumped his stuff in his room and hurried to the bathroom to get ready for bed.  
Chanyeol was terribly tired and wanted nothing more than to sleep. On the floor he ran into Sehun who was just returning from the bathroom. He smiled bashfully at Chanyeol and the older had to suppress a squeal because of how cute he looked with his shy smile, messy, still damp hair and soft, freshly washed face.

"I'm gonna listen to your mix tape now", he announced with a smirk. That's just another part about Sehun that Chanyeol loved. That he looks all cute and innocent but his mind was far from it. "I hope it won't disappoint me."

"I hope so too", Chanyeol admitted and immideatly his nervousness is back.

Sehun let out a loud laugh before waving and continuing the walk towards his room. "I'll tell you later."

Chanyeol nodded. His hot shower which was supposed to make him feel relaxed turned into one of the most stressful experiences of his entire life as he couldn´t seem to focus on anything else than what Sehun might think about his song choices. He finished up quickly and returned to his room where he planned to wait for Sehun to come and tell him whether he liked it or not.  
He didn't have to wait long. Chanyeol has just slipped into his pyjama pants, didn't even have enough time to put on a shirt, when Sehun burst into his room without knocking. Chanyeol startled and turned red as soon as his eyes meet Sehun's and he realised that his torso is still naked. It's not like Sehun hasn't seen him like that before but somehow it seems different this time with the two of them alone in Chanyeol's room.

"Chanyeollie…", Sehun started, playing with the hem of his hoodie. He seemed troubled and kinda nervous about something.

"Is everything okay?", Chanyeol asked, worried. Didn't the younger like his mix tape? Besides, it's forty minutes long and it's been barely fifteen since Sehun had met him in the hallway. He couldn't have finished it already.

Sehun walked around Chanyeol to sit down on his bed, giving him enough time to quickly throw on a shirt.

"I started listening to your mix tape and… I … I have a question", he started.

"Yeah, sure what is it?" Chanyeol sat down on the bed as well. Sehun hadn't met his eyes even once since coming in. All he was doing right now was playing with his fingers and staring down at his hands while debating with himself what to say. Chanyeol just waited for him even though his nervousness was getting worse as the seconds passed.

"Well…", Sehun eventually started and Chanyeol loudly exhaled, he hasn't even realised that he was holding his breath. "I don't know how to…or like ahemm..."

"Yeah…?", Chanyeol asked tentatively to encourage him. He didn't really know why Sehun was like that. He has never had problems telling Chanyeol anything. On the contrary, no matter how awkward or embarrassing, Chanyeol has always been the first one Sehun had told all of his secrets.

Sehun stuttered a bit more before he just spit it out.

"Is there a reason why every song on it is a different version for all I want for Christmas... ?", he asked, talking so fast that Chanyeol almost didn't grasp what he was saying. What he understood though didn't make any more sense.

"What?"

Sehun slowly looked up at him. He didn´t seem any less confused as Chanyeol, though in his eyes, confusion was mixed with fear.

"Like does it…I mean…what I… are you hitting on me?"

"What?" Chanyeol could feel the heat raising up into his cheeks. He had tried for so long to hide his feelings and now this…he most definitely wasn't hitting on him. Especially not like this. He still didn't understand what exactly Sehun wanted from him so he should really try to calm himself down and wait for Sehun to elaborate further what he was saying but instead he just blurted out the next best thing that comes to his head.

He didn't get out more than a choked off "I am-" before Sehun practically yelled at him.   
"Because if you are, then that's cool with me. Great actually. Fantastic even. Because like I've been, maybe, kinda in love with you since around Call Me Baby era but I never had the guts to say anything about it because I was so scared that you couldn't love me back but apparently for some reason you do?" He tilted his head a bit and blinked at Chanyeol with giant puppy eyes. He looked really adorable like that.

He reached out to take Chanyeol's hand which was resting on the bed between them, squeezing it tightly as if to ground himself through the gesture. Chanyeol´s heart actually stopped at the soft touch. His voice quivered again as if it was really hard for him to say the next few words. "And I…I thought that I should tell you that…that if you really want me for Christmas, I would give myself to you. Even though I think that you could have chosen a slightly less weird way to ask me out."

For over a minute they just sat there and stared at each other. Sehun waiting for Chanyeol to say something and Chanyeol himself still processing what had just happened.

Sehun was in love with him.

Sehun had just told him that he felt the same as Chanyeol.

Oh Sehun, Chanyeol's best friend who he has been pining after for years now actually loved him back.

Chanyeol had imagined this day, this moment for so long, put them in many different scenarios, had imagined how Sehun would react how he would react, what they'd say, what they'd do afterwards. But now that it was actually happening, Chanyeol had absolutely no idea what to do nor say. So he just settled on staring at Sehun´s beautiful face, mouth slightly agape.

He just couldn't believe it. Couldn't believe all the time they unnecessarily spend apart, could't believe that he ever thought Sehun didn't love him back. Couldn't believe that this confession finally happened because of a Mariah Carey song….

Speaking of which…

"That wasn't me. It wasn't me who put those songs on the mix tape", he only said, more to himself than to Sehun and it takes him just a second to long to realise his mistake.

Sehun´s eyes widen upon hearing that. "Oh my god."

His face turned unbelievable red and he seemed to be close to having a panic attack. 

"I´m so sorry, I didn´t I ... oh my god ... I didn´t want to make you uncomfortable. I just thought...", Sehun´s talking at a non understandable speed again and Chanyeol only understands what Sehun´s been panicking for when the younger starts to pull his hand away from Chanyeol´s. The older´s body instinctively reacts before his mind can and grips Sehuns hand tightly.

"That´s not what I meant", he said, without avoiding his eyes from Sehun´s. He didn't know where the confidence came from. The hand not holding Sehun´s hand came up to cup his cheek. "I may not have made that kind of mix tape but that doesn´t mean that it´s not working in my favour since it saves me from pining any longer and eventually having a mental break down about confessing to you when you might not like me back."

"Ahmm...", Sehun started in an attempt of an answer but was cut off by Chanyeol.

"There´s something else I want though", he said with a smirk.

Before his brain decided to be an anxious coward again, Chanyeol leaned in, moving closer towards Sehun. His lips were only centimetres away from Sehun´s but was stopped by Sehun taking a sharp inhale.

"Wait! So you love me back?"

Chanyeol tilted his head, not able to restrain a small chuckle. "Yes you idiot, that´s what that means." With that he finally leaned all the way in, connecting their lips and finally getting what he really wants for Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> https://curiouscat.me/uwubaby88 
> 
> here´s also my CC if you have any ideas or wishes for further parts of this series :)


End file.
